AMOR DE HERMANOS
by Ace Sparda
Summary: Un dia en el barco con Ace y Luffy a solas. AVISOS: Hard Yaoi, incesto.


un fic que tenia en el tintero hace mucho XDDD

**AMOR DE HERMANOS.**

Ace estaba en la cama que los nakamas de luffy le abian preparado en su barco, sus eridas eran profundas pero gracias a los cuidados del doctor chooper, mejoraban, luffy solia estar dia y noche con el, asta q al fin abrio los ojos y ace vio a su qerido ermano dormir con la cabeza sobre su cama, una tierna sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y con muchisimo esfuerzo acaricio la cabeza de su ermano.  
-Siento aberte preocupado-le dijo al oido.  
Luffy se removio en sueños, aunq siguió durmiendo, cuando luffy desperto su ermano se avía vuelto a dormir.  
Zoro entro en la abitacion.  
-Alguna novedad?  
-Sige durmiendo…-dijo preocupado.  
Zoro miro a ace.  
-Pues yo diria q tiene mejor cara, parece q sonrie.  
-En serio? Entonces qiza no era un sueño-dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
-Un sueño?  
-Si e soñado q ace despertaba y me acariciaba la cabeza.  
-Entonces seguro q fue eso lo q paso-dijo dando animos a su capitan.  
-Si-dijo afirmando enérgicamente con la cabeza-voy a decirle a sanji q prepare algo de carne, para cuando vuelva a despertar-salio corriendo.  
-Al fin recupero la sonrisa….  
--gritaba por todo el barco-Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….prepara carne…q ace desperto.  
Todos salieron y gritaron a la vez "en serio"  
-Luffy, y como esta…as notado algo-pregunto chooper  
-Si ace falta se compran mas medicamentos-añadio nami.  
-Podria ir a buscarlos yo misma-dijo robin  
-Yo le cantare una cancion q le levante el animo….-dijo brook.  
-Le creare una camilla genial…para q pueda moverse por todo el barco…con esos uesos rotos…-dijo franky  
-Y yo le contare una gran historia…de cuando estube en elbaf….-dijo ussop.  
-Dejad de tonterais antes tendra q comer….bien una buena comida…es lo q le ace falta…-dijo Sanji  
-Si….gracias a todos-luffy no podia contener su alegria y saltaba de uno a otro.-voy a ver si ha vuelto a despertar….-salio corriendo a la abitacion de ace.  
Cuando entro miro Zoro q estaba durmiendo en el suelo.  
-Zoro…vaya forma de vigilar ¬¬UU  
-E…ya es de dia-dijo frotandose los ojos.  
Luffy salto por encima de el y observo a su ermano….no a vuelto a despertarse….u.u  
-Esto….ahora q estas aqi…voy afuera…  
-Dile a sanji q traiga aqi la carne….ya se la dare yo cuando despierte.  
Pero paso el dia y ace no se volvio a despertar…los demas cansados decidieron hacer turnos de guardia, pero luffy insistio en qedarse el solo con su ermano…asi q todos se fueron, luffy se metio en la cama con ace y se acurruco junto a el abrazandolo. A media noche ace desperto notando el calido cuerpo de su ermano, cuando lo vio le abrazo fuertemente, poniendo su cara junto a la de luffy, este desperto y noto un calido beso en sus labios, abrio los ojos como platos y vio como ace le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.  
-Ace TT…estas bien-grito abrazandole mas fuerte y devolviendole el beso.  
Ace le correspondio el beso y tambien lo abrazo, estuvieron un rato asi asta q luffy, empezo a llorar.  
-Calma…luffy…estoy bien…no te preocupes mas, siento aberte echo pasar un mal rato.-dijo secandole las lagrimas-ya sabes lo fuertes q somos en nuestra familia.  
-Si…TT-se froto los ojos y se salio de la cama.  
-No te vayas -dijo ace cogiendole del brazo, y atrayendolo sobre el.  
-En seguida vengo ace…solo iba a por tu carne n.n -dijo señalando los platos.  
-Ahora mismo necesito otro tipo de carne-dijo jugueteando con luffy mientras le daba un suave mordisco en el cuello.  
-Estas seguro?…ace…y si nos oyen?-dudo lufy, aunq empezo a qitarle la camiseta a ace.  
-No te contradizcas…luffy…siges igual de dubitativo XD  
-No te rias-se moleto, a la vez q le besaba.  
-Luffy, eres lo mas importante para mi-le dijo mientras le mordia la oreja.  
Ace le qito la camisa, mientras luffy le qitaba los pantalones, después ace poniendo su cabeza sobre el torso de luffy izo lo mismo y le qito los pantalones y los slips, una vez ambos estaban desnudos, luffy puso su cabeza sobre las ingles de ace y este jadeo al notar la calida lengua de luffy sobre el, luffy paso su lengua suavemente sobre las ingles asta q fue bajando al miembro.  
-Esta muy duro ace-dijo riendo metiéndose el pene en la boca, con suaves movimientos izo q ace se estremeciera de placer.  
-Luffy, veo q no perdiste el ritmo, en estos años-le dijo acariciandole la cabeza y enredando sus dedos sobre su pelo, cuando se corrio, luffy aun tenia su pene en la boca pero poco le importo y siguió aciendoselo-y tambien veo q siges tan gloton .  
Sin poder aguantar mas ace, le izo una llave a luffy y lo puso bocabajo.  
-Espera aun no acabe…-se qejo.  
-Después segimos-dijo metiendosela por detrás.  
Ambos jadearon a la vez, y ace empezo a moverse rapidamente hacia dentro hacia fuera, luffy jadeo mas fuerte.  
-Aaa….aaa……a…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
-No grites tanto….nos van a oir…..-se qejo ace, bajando el ritmo.-te ago daño…?-pregunto preocupado.  
-Aaaaa….no…Aceeeee…..nooo…pares….aaaaa…..sige….sige….aaa…intentare no gritar tan fuerte….a…pero sige…  
Ace empezo de nuevo a ir rapido, el tambien jadeaba.  
-Si….aaaaa…si….sige…aaaaaa…asi…sige….aaaa..sige….no pares…..aaaa….no pares….  
-Aaaa….luffyy……aaa…..estaria toda….aaaa….la…vidaaaaaa….aaasi….aaaaa  
-Aaa….yo tambien….aaaaa….…...…….  
Los dos llegaron al climas a l avez…..acabaron sudando…y abrazandose de nuevo.  
-Ace….ermanito…….te qiero  
-luffy…..to tambien te amo……  
Se dijeron besandose, asta q sin darse cuenta se qedaron dormidos abrazados.  
Por la mañana bien temprano chopper entro en la abitacion y vio la ropa de ace y luffy por el suelo, la recogio y al acercarse a la cama los vio a los dos completamente desnudos y abrazados.  
-Q bonito es tener ermanos-dijo en su inocencia y los tapo-mejor no les molesto.  
Chopper salio de la abitacion cuando nami y franky se disponian a entrar.  
-No, dejadles, estan durmiendo, no les desperteis.-les dijo.  
-O…perdona…entonces, ya vendremos mas tarde-dijo nami sonriente.  
-Super…desayunemos mientras.

Luffy se desperto primero y al darse cuenta de q algien había recogido su ropa se puso colorado.  
-No te preocupes…fue el renito…jejeje…ni se dio cuenta de lo q pasaba…q animal…mas inocente…  
-Ace….buenos dias-dijo saltandolee ncim y dandole un beso en los labios- vamos a desayunar?  
-Ve tu….q yo no puedo moverme…creo q anoche me pase…-se qejo intentando moverse sin esito.  
-No importa esta noche sere yo qien lleve el ritmo-dijo con una picarona sonrisa.  
-Esta bien-sonrio Ace.


End file.
